Kage's Approval: An Alien's Test
A new shinobi has arrived to the village of seals, but this shinobi was like no other, he is out of this world. The village opened its arms to the man with no home. But now, a week after his welcome, he needs money and he hungry for work. Not being a certified shinobi, the village leaders discussed, the man's rank. WIth no records, the village leaders discussed whether he should start off as a genin and proceed from there. Shockingly the village's leader; Shenron Uzumaki, took it upon himself to test the alien's abilities, saying it would be a waste of time to put as genin, but truly it was kage wishing to fight a direct descendant of a God. The battle would take place in battle room of the Kage's Mansion. "Where is he, I told him 3:00, its 3:05. Why does it seem like everytime I invite someone here they either get lost or late." said Shenron waiting on his opponent to arrive in the Battle room of the palace. "Fuck, seems like I have to go find him." he thought as headed towards the exit. Muramasa at that moment was just getting to the door. The range between the mens' lips were so close that Muramasa had to quickly place his hand against Shenron's chest. "Ahem, Excuse me." He said, backing up. "I am sorry for the tardiness, I intended to be here early. But unfortunately, I got lost within the village and had to ask this quite beautiful woman for the location." He said, smirking. He knew what happened after he asked her. Suddenly all of his anger disappeared after the alien mentioned the words beautiful women, "Ah yes, now I know where you were" he said as he turned around walking back towards the middle of the room, "Did the wherever you are from not have the beautiful Uzumaki women, oh they are a treat, but...." he turned back towards the Otsutsuki with a fiery look in his eyes "If you ever and I mean ever hurt any of these beautiful maidens, I will personally kill you." he said displaying his true love for women. Muramasa smiled. "I never hurt them. It seems they want me to hit and split, if you know what I mean. But i'm loyal at the moment, Lord Uzushiokage, to a wondrous woman" He spoke. "So I have no intentions to hurt any women." He said. "Good to hear, anyways back to the real reason you are here, I am here to test you to see what your rank is. Be warned, I'm not just ranking you on your raw power, I'm also testing your strategy, your ability to multitask as well as your ability to adapt. Depending on how you do in each category, I decide your rank. Get it....good now, do you have everything to fight a Kage." he said hoping to see the shinobi unprepared to lower his grade before they even begin fighting. Muramasa smiled. "Yes, I am ready." He was truly ready. He had prepared himself perfectly, before he arrived. While Shenron was talking about the grading, he nodded, showing that he understood the information. Okay, Zero, we aren't aiming to kill him, so dont go overboard and help me remember not to. He thought. I shall do my best, Muramasa- Kun. You must remember to control yourself as well though. Zero tails spoke back. Muramasa returned with, "Let's do this." "Ok you got first move, use it wisely, or you'll regret it" he said standing firmly in the middle of the arena with smile of his face. Muramasa spoke. "As you wish." The made several quick handseals and touched his hand to the ground. Upon his touch, he used Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees. A forest would spring to life, between he and Shenron, and also around them at a fast speed. He used this as a way to put the environment to his use and also for cover. He made 2 Wood clones that looked just like him. He sent one directly towards where Shenron was at first when he last saw him, and the other to wait. The real Muramasa used the Mayfly technique to get away and he would wait for the right opportunity to attack, whilst controlling his clones. "In enemy territory, he wanted to gain some advantage by summoning these tree, maybe make it his battlefield. Lets see how he reacts when his whole first move is denied" he thought as he took one deep breathe (before the pollen was near). In his stomach he would chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into lava, and then expelled from the mouth creating a massive tsunami of lava. It was quickly able to engulf the forest in molten in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the battlefield was a sea of lava, where the not even the clones were able to survive. "Now how your wood has be rendered useless, what will you do." he yelled activating his mother's sensing abilities to sense where the shinobi is. Muramasa sensed his two clones disappear. "Damn it." He said. He was still underground. He activated his Dojutsu. He locked on to Shenron's chakra at first, before he went underground. He was using the Senjutsu Sensory he had and decided he'd come up. He used a technique and came up behind shenron, and was perfectly silent. He jumped up and became solid. Then in a quick instant he used Chakra Suspension Technique then used Kokugan and slowed time to a rate where he knew Shenron wouldnt be able to react. The tanned skinned man, then he drew a kunai and attempted to slice, Shenron's arms, and his legs. Good, now I guess that shows a good strategy. he thought. Muramasa floated backwards and ascended a bit, to gain distance and get away from the lava a bit. Molten lava dripped instead of blood from the two cut demonstrating his great control over the Kekkei Genkai"What was that technique, he slowed me down completely, I was barely able to even tell that he sliced me. Should I ask nah, I'll figure it out eventually." said the kage as his molten body fell into the sea of lava. With Shenron's body inside the the lava would continue to increase. As it did Shenron summoned two clones from the which attacked the shinobi straight up. In about two minutes the whole arena would be filled with Molten Lava. "I wonder if he will use that technique again" he wondered as he activated his clan's dojutsu. Muramasa's hands raised into and aimed towards the clones. As they were coming up towards him, he created two massive Tailed Beast Chakra Arms hands of chakra. He used one to swipe at them from the left and the other from the right. The hands acted as of it had a mind of its own, not to stopping until every they hit the clones. The hands also attempted to grab the clones a few timss. Muramasa using his chakra sensory, noticed that a familiar type of chakra had been initiated. Ah..So he's using the Sharingan.. he thought, remaining airborne far above the lava. "Tailed beast arms, but those are not from any of the regular bjuuu. Maybe its the source that''He'' kept going on an on about, what was it negative chakra and the Tailed Beast with no tail, nah wait that it was the Samehada. Confused Shenron zoned out for a second. "Oh never mind that, all i need to know he has Tailed Beast Reserves, an ability to slow down time and and ability to sense where I am. Shall I counter or shall I stay on the defensive. I'm curious to see how his time technique works so." Shenron quickly surveyed his battle arena for seals left behind, fortunately there was a seal parallel to Muramasa. Summoning another clone from the Lava, Shenron teleported the clone to the seal. The clone quickly emitted the green flames of Sōn from his fist directly towards the shinobi, and only being 5 meters away would make it hard to counter. With no way to counter, he absolutely used the Dark Release. He quickly as a reaction, used Dark Release: Analysis. The fire was quickly yet, excellently absorbed by his body. He had wanted to refill his chakra, though it was no closer to being empty. He used his Kokugan, and slowed down time as it was at first. He quickly sliced at the head of the clone and returned to his former position in mere seconds. Let me have control, Muramasa-Sama. I can end this and have him see your true potential. Zero spoke in his head. No Zero, I cant. Not right now. Do it. Let me. He spoke once more. He was wanting to have control of Muramasa's body for a small duration of time. As the lava slowly filled up the battlefield, Muramasa was eventually stuck in a corner, where the only piece of regular land remained, "Was that Dark release that just absorbed my flames, wait" he suddenly emerged from the molten stopping the sea from getting any closer to Muramasa, he yelled out, "Its Dark Chakra and the Zero Tails is sealed inside of you isn't it." he said proud of himself remembering the uncommon chakra. "Indeed, Lord Uzushiokage." He said. "I know it has a bad reputation, but I can control it." He said, wondering what Shenron's reply would be. "I know this is an exam, but would it be to much ask, if you could demonstrate that strength to me." The red-haired kage stated with a grin on his face. "And who knows, maybe it'll increase your rank, if you....(he decided not to finish the sentence)Well it up to you I suppose." "Fine." In an short amount of time he spoke to Zero. "Let's go Zero." he said in his head then he smiled. He used Tailed Beast Shockwave, expelling a large blast of force from his body. He yelled as he did this, as the lava was pushed back drastically due to his power. "Wow he can even use Tailed Beast Skill, I guess his theory was correct. But I wonder what is the full extent of the Zero-Tails' abilities." he thought. Wanting to test the abilities of the Zero-Tails himself, he quickly absorbed the sea of lava. Regaining his chakra. "That was refreshing now, lets test something out" he said pulling out five shuriken from his pouch, he would throw these shuriken a one body part, the two arms, the two feet and the head. "Now lets test your speed" he said stomping his foot on the ground preparing for battle. Muramasa on instinct used his Kokugan. He grabbed all of the shuriken as they moved slow. Then he placed them all on his finger and returned time to normal. "That good enough?" He held them out towards Shenron. "That technique, it didn't require hand seals, his eyes changed colors, damn it's probably a dojutsu, well at least that one question answered" he thought as he saw the young man holding his shuriken. "Ah yes your speed is truly remarkable but your intellect on the other hand" he instantly teleported right in front of the dark-skinned shinobi. "Is just pitiful" he said flicking the him on the forehead with his chakra enhanced middle finger. "Come on now, you I'd just waste fie shuriken for no reason, I thought you were smarter than that" he said with a grin on his face while he wags his index finger. Muramasa rubbed where his forehead was hit. He then spoke. "Okay, then.. What's my next test?" He said, wanting to redeem himself. He moved one of his dreads from infront of his face and back to its original position behind his ear. "What's your most promising skill, I know when you use Tailed Beast chakra, your physical attributes increase, but in battle how would defeat an opponent like me." he said hoping that the purple-haired man was great at strategy. Muramasa thought about it. " I would fire a large scale technique at you, where it'd mask my location.Well since you have the Sharingan. Then I'd send maybe 1 wood clone at you. During that time I'd use phasion technique I have and you wouldnt be able to find me. You be occupied with him, and right after you defeat him, I would pounce and hit you with an attack.